Glee : Next Generation
by Sebag4l101
Summary: Han Pasado muchos años desde que New Directions se graduó y una nueva generacion de alumnos estan listos para volverse en las nuesvas estrellas de l club GLee


Mientra viajaba hacia Ohio en tren, Kimberly escribe lo siguente en su diario...

-Finalmente, la escuela secundaria William McKinley, estoy ansiosa por llegar, y unirme al club Glee, ... volverme la estrella como mi mama lo hizo algun dia,... Mi Nombre es Kimberly Berry y sere la nueva estrella de los clubes de coro,... Preparense porque aqui voy!

Primer Dia de Clases, William McKinley, Ohio, 3 de Marzo de 2026 -Permiso puedo entrar?- Toca Kimberly en la puerta-  
-Bueno, pero deberas hacerme un masaje en los pies ...-Dice la Profesora xxxxxxx -QUEE! porque! D:  
-Porque llegaste tarde... estupida, por cierto soy la Maestra Zizes, Lauren Zizes, y tu?  
-Ki-Kimberly Berry -Bien Señorita Berry La Espero al final de las clases para mi masaje en los pies, ahora tome asiento y no retrase mas la clase...  
-Si Señorita, Digo señora, digo... ya me voy...

Kimberly avanzo lentamente y se sento en el unico asiento vacio en la sala...muy angustiada... al final de las clases eran las audiciones para el Club Glee, y ahora que la sra. Zizes le puso este castigo... sus oportunidades para brillar se acabaron...  
Kim estuvo distraida toda la clase, mirando el cielo por la ventana... casi no se da cuenta de que comenzo el recreo...  
Salio con paso lento del salon, se sento en una banca en los pasillos y empezo a escuchar su cancion favorita en su MP3... "Poker Face" el primer exito de la reina del pop Lady Gaga... coronada luego de la tragica muerte de Madonna en ese Aeropuerto...  
Kim estaba muy conectada con la cancion cuando noto que una chica pelirroja estrecho su mano frente a ella... junto a la chica estaba un chico moreno y bastante delgado...

-Ho-Hola! -Hola, Mi Nombre es Katie Stevens -Soy Kimberly Berry Mucho Gusto...  
-Asi que este es tu primer dia en la escuela eh? nunca te vi antes por aqui... caminemos!

Los tres comenzaron a caminar, sin embargo el muchacho no decia ni una sola palabra -Pues si, vivi siempre en Nueva York, es genial, pero cuando mi mama me conto que volveriamos a su tierra natal me entusiasme, ella es mi modelo a seguir -Ohhh... que tierna, mi modelo a seguir es ese cepillo de dientes que aparece en el comercial de TV- Intervino el otro chico por primera vez -Cierra el pico Williams... Este es Josh Williams, es un molestoso total, pero es buena persona, si quieres te sientas con nosotros durante el almuerzo, te parece? -ofrece amistosa Katie -Bue-bueno -Bien pero no cuenten conmigo, este es el año en que conquistare a Beth Corcoran! me sentare con ella- dice muy emocionado Josh -Enserio? Josh... no te humilles mas por ella, nunca te tomara encuenta... aparte no es tan bonita como todos dicen, escuche por ahi que su mama era una porrista zorra que la abandono afuera de su casa- Dice Katie con un tono de repugnacion -Beth? Quien es ella?- Pregunto Kim algo intrigada -Ella es la estrella de la secundaria, esta en penultimo a o, fue la reina de primavera, la reina de otoño, de invierno y de todas las demas estaciones del año, todos estan enamorados de ella, incluso mujeres. Aparte es la estrella del Club Glee.  
-Katie solo esta envidiosa, porque ella nunca sera la reina del baile y solo canta los coros en el coro, pero Beth... Ella es perfecta, su cabellera rubia es tan hermosa y tiene la voz de un angel ahh...- suspiro Josh -Katie! estas en el club Glee?  
-Claro, quien no querria estar en club, somos los mas populares, tienes suerte de que te hablemos. Verdad Josh?  
-Si, yo tambien ingrese, con Katie nos esforzamos mucho, entrar es dificil, pero mantenerte mucho mas!.  
-Pues yo entrare, hoy son las audiciones para los nuevos miembros verdad? - Dice Kim con Estrellas en Sus Ojos -Yo no contaria con eso, Kimberly, Zizes te dio un castigo, ella es horriblemente mala!, incluso con su hijo... hablando de el... es todo un bombon, Zizes es una vaca gorda y fea, pero se caso con el entrenador Puckerman y que mas se podia pedir de un hombre como el - Katie Lanza un gran suspiro -Ahora quien es la que suspira? Verdad Katie.  
-Callate Josh!  
Kim Rie de sus nuevos... amigos? bueno parecen buena gente para Kim...

Comienza la siguente clase ... nada interesante, excepto que La maestra le dio un colapso emocional y huyo de la sala llorando (El Primer dia? en serio?)  
-RIIING RIING- sono el timbre -Y Ahora que ?- pregunta Kim confusa -Es solo el almuerzo  
-Lo siento Katie, soy media lenta ^_^ -NTP Kim, en realidad te admiro, es tu primer dia y ya tienes 2 nuevos amigos, la mayoria moja sus pantalones con solo recibir la mirada amenzante de Zizes...  
-oh ... gracias

En El Almuerzo Katie y Josh Llevan a Kim a una mesa donde hay 2 chicas rubias... sorpresivamente gemelas...  
-Bien Kim, ella es Christina- dice Josh indicando a una de las chicas -Hola!  
-Y Ella es Mary- Dice Katie Indicando a la otra chica -Hola!  
-Y ... Como las diferencian ? -Ay, Oseaa, no Me puedes confundir con Mary A, ella tiene extensiones rubio solar y yo rubio margarita- Dice una de las gemelas -Oh Siiii - Dice Kim y observa a Katie que obiamente estas acostumbrada a estas 2...

Y Asi pasaron las horas hasta que... finalmente terminaron las clases y comenzaban las audiciones..., pero ESPEREN! Kim tenia el Castigo de Zizes

-Ni a, que suerte que llegaste, crei que me comeria 2 cajas completas de chocobbolitas crujientes esparandote...-Dice Zizes con su mirada comun, sin ninguna expresion facial...  
-Lo Siento...-Dice Kim mientras se arrodilla y comienza con el masaje -Y... te has adaptado a la escuela?  
-Pues si, pero siendo honesta me imaginaba mi primer dia de clases diferente...  
-A Que te refieres?- dice Zizes, mientras chorrea Mantequilla de Mani de su Sandwich.  
-Pues... es que solo me imagine que seria todo mas facil...  
-Esto es Ohio nena, nada es facil -Lo se, y ...no se ofenda, pero ahora mismo yo deberia estar en el club glee *snif*- Kim Agacha su cabeza lentamente...  
-Bien... en ese caso, te puedes ir -Enserio?  
-Si, porque no?- Dices Zizes con una sonrisa en el rostro -Pues porque usted y yo y el masaje y...  
-Solo vete antes de que me arrepienta.  
Kim se levanta alegre, toma sus cosas y abraza a la sra Zizes -Gracias...- Dice Kim y se retira -Jaja, los niños de Hoy... bueno, Glee me ayudo a conocer a Noah... jiji- Se Dice Lauren a si misma y lanza una risita picara

Kim corria por los pasillos intentando llegar al auditorio lo mas rapido posible, Lauren no parecia tan mala maestra como todos lo decian

/ Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me 'cause it hurts Don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me 'cause it hurts /

- Escucho Kimberly al entrar al auditorio, esa era la mejor interpretacion de Don't Speak que jamaz habia escuchado, quedo shockeada... ella era Beth Sin Duda!

-y Bien Chicos, queda alguna duda del talento de Beth?- Dijo una mujer delgada, con una piel de porcelana rosada y el cabello teñido... su color natural era rubio, pero le puso un tinte castaño...  
-No Srta Lopez- dijo un grupo de jovenes en el escenario -Y Bien, ya escuchamos a todos las audiciones, falta alguien...  
-yo- iba a decir Kim cuando otra chica mucho mas gritona que ella la interrumpio -YO! Señorita Lopez!- Era una chica morena que mostraba mucha seguridad, y subio al escenario- Soy Mariana Rodriguez, me transfirieron este a o de Brazil, fui la mejor vocalista en mi club de canto, y les mostrare porque... cantare un popurri de Tennage Dream de Katy Perry y Just The Way You Are del nuevo rey del pop Bruno Mars...

/...Let you put your hands on me In my skin tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight

When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile…/

- Wow eres buena- Dijo la directora Lopez sorprendida -Gracias- dijo la morena -Estas en el club porsupuest y asi se llenan los cupos este año para el club, justo cuando no faltaban mas personas mas por audicionar -Espere! dejeme audicionar- Dice Kim.  
-Lo Siento Señorita, pero no quedan cupos, sera el proximo año... sin peros - Esta bien - dijo Kim que se retiro tristemente...

Al llegar a su casa Rachel nota que su hija esta muy triste...  
-Que ocurre? hija.  
-Mama... no quedaban cupos para el club glee y la Señorita Lopez no me dejo entrar...  
-Esa lopez - *pensamiento: fue una perra en la secundaria, es una perra en el futuro*  
-Mami -Kim abraza a Rachel -Bueno... cuando yo estaba triste siempre cantaba canciones, cuando nadie estaba en el auditorio, deberias hacerlo mañana, te parece?  
-aha -Ahora duerme pequeña -Buenas Noches

Al Otro dia...  
-Señorita Lopez!, la busca una mujer enojada, llamada Rachel Berry, la dejo entrar?- dijo Becky, la secretaria de la Srta Lopez...  
-Rachel Berry? si claro...  
Rachel Entra furiosa a la sala, pero al descubrir que la srta Lopez no es Santana Lopez, se siente algo avergonzada...  
-Hola... ehm.. Señorita Lopez?  
-Buenos dias...  
-Segura que es usted? La recordaba mas morena *pensamiento: y mas provocativa*  
-Creo que me confunde con alquien mas...  
-En fin no vine aqui a hablar de mi, mi hija, Kimberly Berry pues no alcanzo a audicionar ayer para el club glee... dele otra oportunidad porfavor -Mire sra Berry, el asunto esque mamas como usted hay muchas, no sabe la demanda de alumnos que tenemos para incluirse al club, es increible... pero lo siento, su hija llego atrasada, es hora de que sepa como es la vida, lo siento, politica escolar...  
-Ah sabe, ire con el consejo estudiantil y tendra serios problemas, me escucho?  
-Si Sra, fuerte y claro, ahora retirese porfavor...  
-Me voy!  
Rachel se va muy molesta de la sala... pero vuelve unos segundos despues...  
-Olvide mi cartera - Usted no trajo cartera -.-  
-Ah es cierto ^-^'  
-uhm ù-u solo vayase -bien...  
Ahora se retira definitivamente, pero la srta Lopez saca una vieja foto del club glee del a o 2010... lo siento Rachel, vieja amiga, por mentirte, pero mi antiguo yo, Quinn Fabray, esta muerta para mi...

Kim llega al auditorio y nota que no hay nadie, por lo que sigue el consejo de su madre y canta una cancion

/ You must be my Lucky Star 'Cause you shine on me wherever you are I just think of you and I start to glow And I need your light And baby you know

Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight Starlight, make everything all right Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight Starlight, yeah

You must be my Lucky Star 'Cause you make the darkness seem so far And when I'm lost you'll be my guide I just turn around and you're by my side

Oh/

-Bravo!l, estas dentro, recuerda afinar esa ultima nota...- dijo la srta lopez que aparecio de repente, y escucho toda la cancion -Que?- Dijo Kim confundida...  
-Bienvenida a Singing Stars, el club de coro- las srta lopez se retiro silenciosamente...

Ahora que Kim logro lo que se propuso solo quedaba un cosa ... GRITAAAAAAR!


End file.
